


Ruddiger's Joy

by FlightOfTheFury



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, Sick Character, Varian Appreciation Week, my fics are usually pages long no matter how hard i try to make them short lmao, ruddiger loves his hooman uwu, this is the shortest thing i think i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfTheFury/pseuds/FlightOfTheFury
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote for Day 3 of Varian Appreciation Week on Tumblr/Discord, the prompt being Ruddiger!





	Ruddiger's Joy

**Author's Note:**

> It's Varian Appreciation Week y'all!!! Today's prompt is Ruddiger, so I thought I'd whip up a short fic in between studying for my dumb math test!!! :D Hope you enjoy uwu

Varian worked himself too hard. That’s the way he had always been. Walking about his lab and mixing chemicals lefts and right, he didn’t stop-refused to stop-until whatever project he was plodding away on was complete and functioning properly. So being his closest friend, Ruddiger was in a constant state of worry for him-especially today, since he had caught a nasty cold. 

But thankfully, he had managed to convince him to take some time to rest, first making Varian aware of his concerns by moving his materials away from him, and then bringing him a blanket. Now, his human was sitting at his desk and resting his head on his arms, the blanket draped over him, with Ruddiger happily sprawled upon his shoulders.

Varian was still awake, just a little bit, and his gaze fell upon a lone flask mere inches away from him, longing for someone to use it, fulfill its purpose. He wanted to reach for it. He almost did. But in that moment, Ruddiger shifted his position, chittering softly in his human’s ear.

Varian couldn’t see the smile on his face but he knew it was there, and a smile found its way onto his own. For all the times Ruddiger had brought such indescribable joy to his life, he wouldn’t dare disturb his best friend. Plus, the raccoon was only looking out for him, making sure he didn’t push himself too hard and make his condition worse. He had always been so considerate.

He shut his eyes and felt himself dozing off to sleep. He supposed, Varian mused, he could set aside the alchemy for now. 

After all, Ruddiger’s joy was far more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Separate them and you're done for Disney :)))


End file.
